Si tan solo recordaras
by finesdavid
Summary: Que difícil es poder recordar una vida con una persona, pero que esta no recuerde los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Okabe Rintarou se encuentra confundido sobre su amor hacia Kurisu. ¿Podrá ella recordar lo que ocurrió en las otras lineas del tiempo? Basado en el capitulo 24 y el ova.


**¡Si tan solo recordaras!**

Mi asistente, mi compañera, la persona que me ayudo a ser quien soy. Como puedo olvidarla siendo ella alguien tan especial para mí. Christina mi querida, no... Odiaba que la llamara así. Sin embargo, se sonrojaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre. Inteligente, bella, débil figura y hermosos ojos claros.

¿Sera ella la que me sugiere mi destino? No lo estoy dudando. Hermosa e inteligente como siempre, Makise Kurisu.

Amo verla sonreír, especialmente cuando imita mi risa de científico loco y pronuncia conmigo el _Psy congroo_. Aquella chica que me vuelve loco pues, suele ser más inteligente que yo. Cuantos momentos pasamos juntos esas 3 semanas, aunque fueron meses para mí, gracias a mi _Reading Steiner_.

Cuantas risas y peleas que me llevaron a enamorarme. Si, lo admito, ¡me gusta esa chica! Es la chica perfecta para mí, el científico loco Hooin Kyoma.

Recuerdo la decisión que tome cuando decidí salvarla, dije lo mismo que ahora y alce mi mano hacia el sol y dije: ''el mundo está en la palma de mi mano''.

Sí, yo soy el poseedor del _Reading Steiner_, el viajero del futuro, aquel que puede alterar el 1% de divergencia. Yo soy el nuevo John Titor.

Soy el único capaz de cambiar el tiempo, el único que puede hacer la diferencia. Pero... ¿De qué me sirve? Cuanto me gustaría que ella pudiera recordarlo todo. Todos esos momentos que estuvimos el uno con el otro, aquel primer beso, el segundo y el tercero. Si tan solo recordara lo mucho que me amó y yo a ella.

¿Sera esta la elección de _Steins gate_? Puede ser. Pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Después de tanto sufrir creo que ella merece alguien diferente. Aunque...no

Ella me amaba en aquella línea de espacio tiempo, en alguna parte de ella debe encontrarse la Kurisu que me ama. Ella tiene que recordar de alguna manera y...

-Tuturu, Okarin, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Otra vez hablando con nadie con tu celular? –dice Mayuri.

-Mayuri, ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

-Siempre estás en la azotea cuando tienes algo que pensar.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Además, quiero saber si puedes acompañar a Mayushi al festival de cosplay.

-Está bien, lo hare. Bajo en unos minutos.

-Qué bueno Okarin, gracias. Mayushi está muy feliz.

Después de esto bajó por las escaleras. Tengo que ir con ella, hace mucho que no la ha acompaño a sus convenciones de otakus que tanto le gusta. Pero, fuera más divertido si Kurisu estuviera aquí. A veces, pienso si mi Reading Steiner es un don o una maldición.

El hecho de que yo recuerde y ella no, me hace sentirme deprimido. Pero, ¿qué es este sentimiento? No puede ser, creo que Sern ha introducido algo en mi cabeza que me hace sentirme así. Pero, no, debo dejar de pensar de una manera tan estúpida.

Makise Kurisu, hace unos días que estábamos en américa. En ese momento, sentí que me amabas. No fue tan fácil tomar el valor para expresarme pero lo hice. La Kurisu que conozco me ama en cada una de las líneas temporales. Pero cuanto me encantaría que recordara lo que fueron esas 3 semanas juntos; no, fueron como 6 meses para mí.

En cada una de estas líneas temporales tú me ayudaste y me amaste. Pero ahora esos solo son sueños para ti. Ahora bien, estoy decidido a hacerte recordar todo lo que hicimos, a vivir lo que vivimos en aquellas líneas temporales. Haré que recuerdes lo mucho que me amaste.

Es posible, si, lo es. Porque yo soy el científico loco Hooin Kyoma, poseedor del _Reading Steiner_ y elegido por el Steins gate. Yo puedo porque aún hay una parte de ella que recuerda. Si, aquel momento en el que le demostré mi amor ella me correspondió. Todavía recuerdo cuando me dijo: ¿En serio quieres saberlo? Entonces cierra tus ojos. Y la escena se repitió otra vez. ¿Cuándo paso? En otra línea temporal ella me mando a cerrar mis ojos y me beso varias veces. Lo mismo pasó hace unos días cuando cierro mis ojos en medio de aquella carretera en la que estábamos varados; ella me beso muy tiernamente como si no fuera la primera vez que me hubiera besado, aunque en esta línea de tiempo si lo era. Lo cual me dice mi corazón: ella recuerda por los menos los sentimientos que tiene hacia mí.

Si y yo, Hooin Kyoma, puede lograr que ella recuerde. Lo hare, si, hare que todos recuerden lo que ocurrió en la otras líneas temporales y...

-Okabe, Mayuri y yo te estamos esperando.

-Kurisu, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos vas a acompañar?

-Así es, llegué ayer de américa. Estoy muy contenta de verte.

-Yo...yo te extrañaba mucho, que buenos que estés aquí.

-Lo mismo siento. ¿Nos vamos? –me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Respondí con un sí, mientras tomo mi celular para terminar con el mensaje diciendo: bitácora del tiempo, código Psy congroo cambio y fuera.

-¿Otra vez con eso? date prisa –dice ella soltando una sonrisa y una carcajada.

Yo le respondo con una sonrisa mientras me acerco y la abrazo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.

…

* * *

**Reviews si les gustó.**

Pues este fic lo hice en mi celular antes de dormir, pues no conseguía el sueño. Recientemente terminé de ver este espectacular anime. Simplemente me encantó, y estoy ansioso de ver la película.

Espero que les haya gustado, es posible que haya una pequeña continuación. Comenten si les gustó, por favor.  
Saludos a los que me siguen como autor y gracias por su constante apoyo, no se preocupen, las otras historias aun no terminan. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia, :p.

nos leemos :)


End file.
